1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toy gun and, in particular, to a cylinder accommodation magazine, capable of containing more projectiles, and a toy gun using the magazine.
2. Related Art
In conventional toy guns which can shoot plastic projectiles, there are two common types of structures, i.e. pneumatic and mechanical structures. A pneumatic toy gun utilizes an affixed air bottle to provide high pressure air to the toy gun. The plastic projectiles are ejected by the pressure generated by the high pressure air. The mechanical toy gun utilizes the elastic force, generated by stretching of a compressed spring, to push a piston so as to generate high pressure air to eject the plastic projectiles. Because the two types of toy guns operate by different power sources, their structures have obvious differences.
The pneumatic toy gun and the mechanical toy gun operate based on different working principles. In the working principle of the pneumatic toy gun, when triggering a trigger of the pneumatic toy gun, a hammer drives a firing pin to move forward, the firing pin hits a stricken portion disposed inside an upper portion of the magazine to drive the stricken portion to move a piston forward, and the gun is pushed backward to eject the plastic projectile. In an example structure of the mechanical toy gun, the spring is compressed by the piston by means of hand operation, and the movement of the piston generates high pressure air to eject the plastic projectile. Such kind of structure simply provides one single shot, and is less fun to use. There is another structure for the mechanical toy gun, which employs an electric motor to drive the piston by means of a driving mechanism to compress the spring, the mechanical toy gun has a single shot mode and a continuous shooting mode and can be switched to operate in either mode, so it is more fun to use.
In the present product, no matter whether it is a pneumatic or mechanical toy gun, the plastic projectiles loaded in the magazine of the toy gun are usually disposed linearly, and therefore only a small number of the plastic projectiles can be loaded in the toy gun. Furthermore, when loading the plastic projectiles in the magazine, the plastic projectiles are tend to suffer deformation due to the fact that they are easily deformed and are light. Thus, when the plastic projectiles have wrinkles, the pushing force generated by the high pressure air cannot push the plastic projectiles evenly and properly; therefore, the ejection force of the plastic projectiles is insufficient, and consequently, the products lacks flexibility and competitiveness.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to overcome the above-mentioned drawback, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.